


Weiss Stops Racism

by SirAttlich



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ancient Meme, Gen, Heavy Usage of the C word, Why Did I Write This?, no regrets tho, stupid humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirAttlich/pseuds/SirAttlich
Summary: Summary is pretty redundant for this one, since...well, let's be honest - you know what this is.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Weiss Stops Racism

**Forgive me, I had to make this. Credit goes to that one commenter on Adel Aka's video about RWBY where he tackles the issue of the Faunus and, of course, nass_is_secretly_a_pikmin.**

* * *

Beacon Academy, the most prestigious and widely known school for Hunstmen and Huntresses. This is where our story starts. Well, to be more accurate - it starts near the the Two Hunters statue, which depicts a man and a woman standing on a cliff, with the woman resting the head of her battle axe on the ground while the man is raising his sword in a triumphant gesture.

There is also a Grimm creature, a Beowolf to be precise, on the bottom of the cliff. For what reasons? No one knows except the creator of the statue, who is currently imprisoned in an asylum for serial defecation and feline defenestration.

But we're getting a bit ahead of ourselves, as the main focus of this story is the poster team of the show RWBY - team RWBY.

They weren't doing anything out of the ordinary - combat instruction class has just finished, so the team decided to go out and have a breath of fresh air. They've used their free time to discuss various things, such as lectures (on Weiss' end), weapons (on Ruby's end), hobbies (on Blake's end) and gossip about other students (on Yang's end).

Nothing out of the ordinary, really. It seemed that the day would go on and resume as normal. Until a wild Cardin Winchester ran up to the girls and boldly proclaimed:

"I'm going...to say the **C word**!"

That sentence shocked all of the girls to their core as they dropped all semblance of normalcy and looked Cardin straight in the eye. To the boy's credit, he did not flinch under the extreme stress he was being put through by the hateful gaze of the girls. It didn't pass a second before Weiss came towards him and roared:

"THAT'S RACIST YOU CAN'T SAY THE C WORD!"

Poor Cardin didn't even had time to react to Weiss' sudden kick that had him flying to the Emerald forest. Not a moment later he violently crashed on a passing by Nevermore, with both of them exploding into black smoke, blood and guts.

Weiss turned towards Blake, with both of them looking happy and content with the result of Weiss' Dragon Kick that, sadly, didn't send Cardin to the Milky Way.

"Blake, I've done it - I've stopped racism!"

"Thank you Weiss, now I'm free to roam this earth."

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT..."

All four team members turned to see that those words were uttered by none other than Jacques Schnee, Weiss' own father, standing before them. How he managed to get from Atlas to Beacon in a span of 17 seconds we will never know.

"AND I DO! I'M GOING TO SAY THE **C WORD**!"

Weiss was mortified now, but instead of tackling her father down to stop him from saying it, she instead decided to tackle Blake down and said:

"Blake, get down!"

**CRITTER!**

Alas, it was too late, as the power behind the word was so great that Blake violently exploded into energy particles, and the resulting shockwave causing untold damage to the statue and anything in the vicinity. RW_Y would've been blown away by such force if they didn't have their soul energy shield up while the reason why Jacques wasn't blown away was because the caster of the word is immune to any of its effects.

Hey, it's magic - I don't have to explain shit.

On the spot where Blake once stood now there was nothing but a wide, shallow crater. Fearing for the worst, Weiss yelled out:

"Blake, where are you?! Are you okay?!"

But the only response she got was a sinister chuckle from her father, who then said:

"She's no longer with us, Weiss. And with her death, I am finally free to say the C word whenever I want."

"Not if I have anything to say about it Jacques..."

All of the turned to see that those words were uttered by none other than Sienna Khan, the new leader of the White Fang and the coolest looking woman to ever live. How she managed to get from the White Fang's secret HQ in Mistral to Beacon in a span of 36 seconds we will never know.

"And I do! Prepare for my Faunus Rights Beam!"

Sienna's eyes started to glow with radiant energy and, upon charging, she released a continuous blue beam that hit Jacques square in the chest. Such power completely overwhelmed Jacques, as he fell to the ground and screamed in pain as the beam burned through both his body and soul. It all culminated into a giant explosion that, surprisingly, didn't damage anything that was already damaged and left everyone except Jacques pretty much unharmed.

How was that possible? Because Sienna Khan is a badass, that's why.

And then she suddenly disappeared, just like the potential for her character.

"Weiss, my daughter...urgh...you wouldn't let me die, would you?" Jacques pleaded, gritting through immense pain as he hoped he could reach out to Weiss' sympathy.

Unfortunately, Weiss had none as she turned away from him and said:

"Shut up, moustachio."

The rejection was too much to bear for Jacques, who was up until now holding his body together by pure willpower. But now that was gone and Jacques' final scream echoed in the air as his body returned to dust.

And that's how the whole ordeal ended...

Or did it?

Not even a second passed after the death of her father when Weiss noticed something odd. A large, burly muscular man with the most glorious chest hair descending down on them.

"Hey Ruby, who is that man in front of us rising down from the air?" Weiss asked. However, Ruby didn't get a chance to respond before the man spoke in a commanding tone.

"It is I, GHIRA BELLADONA!"

Weiss was taken aback by his presence - she knew from modern history books that Ghira Belladonna was the one who founded the White Fang as a peaceful organization fighting for the rights of the Faunus. How she didn't question Blake about sharing the same surname as the arguably one of the more important figures in Remnant society we will never know.

"Mister Belladonna, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"I HAVE COME TO EXACT MY REVENGE ON YOU GIRLS, FOR ALLOWING MY DAUGHTER TO DIE AT THE HANDS OF JACQUES SCHNEE."

"But mister Belladonna, we did everything we could!"

"I ALREADY MADE UP MY MIND."

The remaining members of team RWBY now knew what Ghira was planning to do. Yet, Weiss tried to reason with the grieving man.

"Mister Belladonna, don't do it! This won't bring Blake back!"

**CRITTER!**

The sheer force coming from Belladonna was enough to vaporize everything in his vicinity and completely blow away anything further. All of the girls were too powerless to stop the energy flux from launching them as they helplessly trashed in the air, with their distance being somewhere around the Forever Fall forest.

Luckily, they utilized their tried and tested landing strategies to negate falling damage. But with the trees blocking their view, as well as a lack of regular exploration tools like a map and a compass, they won't be able to return to Beacon any time soon. They checked their Scrolls, but there wasn't any signal so calling for help was not an option.

Luckily, they wouldn't have to worry about food and water since the river going through the forest was clean and crystal clear, probably due to Grimm chasing away any other animals that would otherwise pollute it, while the only food they had on hand was sap that was, if trusting Nora's word, delicioso.

Weiss pulled out her Scroll, pressed record and spoke:

"Weiss Schnee, Log 32 - Ghira Belladonna has launched us away from Beacon by saying the C word."

"But this doesn't make sense Weiss! Belladonna would never say the C word!" Ruby said.

"I don't understand it either, Ruby. But with some things you just got to live with...unless..."

The three girls turned behind to face the presence that has been tailing them. It was Ghira Belladonna, and yet it wasn't Ghira Belladonna at the same time.

Weiss then spoke:

"Jacques Schnee, it was you?!"

"Weiss, my daughter, I see you have discovered my master plan! Now that I have taken over Belladonna's body, I'm free to say the C word whenever and however I please."

But unbeknownst to her father, Weiss now had an ace in her sleeve, which ties with the fact her father is now possessing Ghira Belladonna's body.

"So what you're saying is that you are inside of an another man?"

Yang and Ruby looked at Weiss, wondering how a question like that will help them in their current situation.

"Why yes, I suppose you can say that."

"But mister Schnee...wouldn't that make you **GAY**?"

Jacques was ejected from Ghira's body, which somehow sky rocketed towards Beacon, his eyed were widened at the horrifying realization that was dawned on him by his own daughter.

"Wh-, no...No! NO!"

Jacques let out a guttural scream as his body crystalized. The newly formed crystal statue of Jacques Schnee was shattered by a punch from Yang, because she needed some screen time.

Team RWY managed to get to Beacon somehow, their heads standing straight as if they've triumphed over a great enemy. Which they did, to be honest.

"Well girls, we did it...racism is no more." Weiss spoke, feeling content that she ended a plague on the society.

Suddenly Ghira Belladonna, who managed to get to Beacon completely unharmed, approached the girls and said:

"Hello Weiss."

"Mister Belladonna, what are you doing here?"

"I came to thank you for the great service you did for my people."

Weiss put both of her hands on her hip and stood proudly. She responded with:

"No thanks necessary, mister Belladonna."

But Ghira has something other in mind, as he added:

"As a token of my gratitude, I'd like to give you the C word pass."

Weiss smiled, genuinely smiled at the old Faunus man. She managed to hold her tears at the touching reward she was granted by breathing in and out.

"Mister Belladonna - it is an honor to call you my critter."

"As to you, old friend."


End file.
